7-Up
7-Up, labeled The Rapper, qualified for Total Drama Woods and is currently on the Killer Sharks. Biography Total Drama Woods 7-Up is the sixth camper to arrive on the island. His real name is S'ven, but he likes to be called 7-Up. He is a very good rapper, but is not very smart. He joined Total Drama Woods so he could buy some recording time. In [[Total Drama Woods#Chapter 1 - Here and Now? - Part 1|Here and Now?]], he tells Chris that he likes to be called 7-Up instead of S'ven. During the challenge, he jumped but missed the rings earning no points. In Fame Is the Name of the Game, 7-Up was chosen by Michael to perform beatboxing and breakdancing. After the Beavers' performance, 7-Up needed a perfect 10 to win, which he achieved by changing his performance to rapping, but he was beaten by a perfect 10 from Brandon. In Canoewrecked, 7-Up is partnered with Bianca. He doesn't talk the whole episode, but he remains safe once the Killer Sharks lose. In The Gold Meddle, 7-Up plays in the basketball game against Faith. Tanya fires at him once and he trips, but makes a comeback to win the game for the Killer Sharks. Although the Killer Sharks lose, 7-Up is not eliminated. In Cirque de Stupide, 7-Up is not seen until he breaks up the fight between Michael and Adam. In Jeopardy!, 7-Up dressed up in a bikini. Michael picked 7-Up for the trivia show because he knew he wasn't smart enough to answer the questions right, and they would lose, causing Adam to get eliminated. 7-Up was eliminated fourth out of the eight competitors. In The Lakeside Story, 7-Up went with Carol and Oscar to get food for the Sharks. 7-Up found a bush full of berries, but then got mauled by a bear. When it started raining, 7-Up quit the challenge, along with Oscar, Bianca, and Jamie. In Brick by Brick, 7-Up was excited about the challenge. He didn't know how to build the buildings, but he guessed. Later, 7-Up gets offended when Tanya compares rapping to poetry, when interrogating the guys about who wrote the poem. In Across the Facts, 7-Up convinced Derek that he was cursed, but meant it jokingly. Later, 7-Up said he found his old gum in the sink faucet. When the Sharks jumped into the water, Bianca's top fell off and 7-Up found it before it was snatched away by Bianca. In Sweet Baby Jamie, 7-Up was chosen for the baby food challenge and ate it extremely quickly, causing Kyle to puke. He took the lead for the Killer Sharks. 7-Up was chosen to dress up as a baby last by the Screaming Beavers. He and Michael had to pick up the baby swing Tanya was stuck in. Later, 7-Up and Michael threw Tanya off the cliff, but were mad when the Killer Sharks finished last. In An Olympic Quintathalon, 7-Up helped Michael get down from the flagpole. He was chosen to roller blade even though he hadn't done so for a long time. He fell a few times, but learned fairly quickly. Unfortunately, Ernest turned out to be really good and 7-Up lost to him. 7-Up, along with the rest of the Killer Sharks, blames Jamie for the loss and votes her off. In The Empty Bathroom Stall, 7-Up believes Oscar jinxed the team and when he asks Oscar to knock on wood, he knocks on 7-Up's head. When Bianca says that the urinals are disgusting, 7-Up comments that she doesn't have to pee in them. 7-Up is in charge of cleaning windows. 7-Up is safe in this challenge. In Afraid to Merge...NOT!, 7-Up and Bianca are upset to be losing to the Beavers, but Michael tries to cheer them up. Later, he is revealed to have a fear of dogs. He shared an experience of when he had to film a music video with dogs, but it was canceled because he was too scared. He then has to relive his nightmare by singing his single "Black Dawg" surrounded by hound dogs. He does it and gets to go to the spa. In Here Comes the Ton, 7-Up thinks that Bianca is starting to like Michael, but it confuses Michael because she showed no interest before. 7-Up jokingly says that it might be his eyepatch. During the race, 7-Up trips over a root and drops his cube into the river, losing the challenge. In A Night in Paris, 7-Up is picked by Vivian, but she calls him a "wannabe rapper." When 7-Up tries to make conversation, Vivian insults 7-Up's rapping career. 7-Up proves her wrong by rapping extremely well for the song challenge. Vivian said she still didn't think he was good. She used her powers to throw a piece of glass at him, but it missed. During the race, Vivian says she can weigh how ever much she wants, but throws the challenge, getting them eliminated. In The Michael of the Labyrinth, 7-Up starts to hit on Vivian when he thinks she is playing hard to get. 7-Up started to follow Vivian, which started to annoy her. 7-Up asks her why she can't teleport them out, but she says she doesn't fell like it. Vivian threatens to turn him into a frog if he touches her. Later, 7-Up becomes uninterested in Vivian when she says she wasn't playing hard to get. She feels unimportant and turns 7-Up's head into a bull's head. 7-Up frightened Tanya and Adam away. Meanwhile, Michael says that 7-Up told him that Bianca was interested in him, so Bianca insults him. Later, 7-Up ran by Rena and Ernest, but Ernest knocked him against the wall. Later, 7-Up gets Vivian to change him back. In Total Drama Kart, 7-Up builds a big wheel. While building it, 7-Up talks to Michael about Bianca. During the race, 7-Up's front wheel falls off immediately and he crashes. In The Devil is Bianca, 7-Up gets a head start on the challenge. 7-Up designs clothes with a black bandana, black tank top, baggy jeans, and chain belt. He slid out on the stage and flipped off the stage. Chris announces 7-Up the winner and awards him invincibility. In Home Is Where The Dart Is, 7-Up gets worried when Chris doesn't wake them up, because he thinks Chris may have left. To his relief, Chris just let them sleep in as a reward for making it to the final five. 7-Up hit the dartboard for the first challenge, but for the second challenge. He was eliminated during the second challenge. Later, 7-Up tries to convince Michael he will not be eliminated, but can't get to him. Trivia *7-Up is based off of a friend of the author of Total Drama Woods. *7-Up's appearance is an edit of Ezekiel. Gallery 7-uppity.png|Fan-art by Reddy 7-Upbaby.PNG|7-Up in a diaper Category:Male Characters